valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayledras
The Tayledras, also called Tale'edras or Hawkbrothers (their most common name), grew out of the Kaled'a'in, the people who served Urtho, the Mage of Silence. The name Tayledras has its origins in the Kaled'a'in word Taylesederas, which means 'Brothers of the Hawks.' This is a reference to the bondbirds the Clans bred with the use of magic. They also bred the battlesteed lines, which the Shin'a'in Clans maintain. The Tayledras are strongly analogous to the native peoples of the more wooded Eastern United States, such as the Mohawks. For a list of Tayledras characters: Category:Tayledras Clans Known clans * k'Chona - Clan of the Raven * k'Sheyna - Clan of the Eagle * k'Treva - Clan of the Falcon * k'Vaia - Clan of the Fox * k'Vala - Clan of the Owl * k'Valdemar - Clan of Valdemar Other clans * k'Jeia * k'Lessa * k'Onsova * k'Rika * k'Saurai * k'Shira * k'Varis * k'Verei * k'Vesia * k'Veyas Description Tayledras tend to be extremely long-lived, probably because they handle node magic so often. The magic also bleaches out their coloring, causing them to have white/silver hair and ice blue eyes. For mages these changes occur five years into their training, for others living so close to the node, but not using it, it takes about thirty years for the full changes. Scouts dye their hair to browns and greens in many different patterns resembling nature for camouflage. Naming Tayledras are given use-names at birth, and use-names change occasionally to match the person's character or, sometimes, are based on things they have done. For example, as a child, one might be named Dewflower, until they have grown out of that name. Starfall, for example, was given his name by leaping out of a tall tree at the precise same moment as a shower of stars were falling. Darkwind, on the other hand, changed his name from Songwind when he became disenfranchised with magic and his father, and lost much of his joy. The Tayledras also take on their clan and vale name as their last name. So, for example, Firesong k'Treva is from k'Treva Vale and k'Treva Clan. Vales The Tayledras have little organization above that of their Clan/Vale. Each Clan lives in and around one Vale, a village built around a Heartstone, a melding of the physical world and a magical node. The Vale is also protected by a Veil spell, which keeps out intruders, dangerous magical creatures and destructive weather patterns. Learning to create the Vale, with its protective spells and Heartstone was much of the aid they received from the Star-Eyed at the time of the Sundering. The five Vales are set in the remnants of an old forest devastated and poisoned by the Mage-Wars, and a principle function of the Heartstone is healing magic to restore the forest to its previous condition; after a region is cleared, the Clan moves its Heartstone to a new center and the original location reopens to settlement. Over the course of its history—and with few people aware of what was really happening—Valdemar expanded significantly westward into former Tayledras lands. Vales are "ruled" by a council of elders, which consists of representatives of various trades, mages and scouts. History Following the Cataclysm that ended the Mage Wars, the nine Kaled'a'in clans that remained made their way back to the blasted crater where their home had once stood. While meeting to decide their next move, the Clans eventually split along ideological lines, with the five Clans that used magic becoming the Tayledras. The four Clans that eschewed magic became the Shin'a'in. This event is known as the Sundering of the Clans. When the Tayledras first ventured into the Pelagirs at the time of the Sundering, the land was twisted beyond belief. It was difficult to tell the flora from the fauna, with plants that moved and animals that were rooted in place. The Clans were under constant attack from created and twisted creatures. There was no time to hunt or grow food, as every moment was taken up with defense. Finally, they asked their goddess, the Star-Eyed, for help. She gave it, but demanded a price. She gave them the knowledge of Adept mages to concentrate and handle magic, as well as the knowledge of how to anchor it into a Heartstone. She taught them how to build their Vales and gave them the Veil spell to protect them. Then she protected them while the first Vales were constructed. In exchange the Tayledras were charged with cleansing the lands twisted by the Mage Wars, making them safe for habitation. When an area has been made safe, they then must move on to another area, establishing a new Vale and begin again. As part of this duty, they destroy creatures of evil, but also protect and care for the neutral magical creatures created by Urtho and his enemy Ma'ar, and set loose during the Wars. Bondbirds Tayledras are known for their bondbirds, who are larger, have enhanced intelligence (compared to normal birds) and limited Mindspeech. They bond to their birds in a way similar to Heralds and Companions, though the birds are far less intelligent than Companions. Also unlike Heralds, a single Tayledras may bond to more than one bird at a time. Beliefs The Tayledras worship a goddess they call the Star-Eyed. This is the same goddess worshiped by the related Shin'a'in clans. The Tayledras also believe in reincarnation, like in the case of the Bard Stefen, who was once the Herald-Mage Trainee Tylendel. Category:Ethnicities